


The Void

by NeonNitrogen



Series: Don't Be A Meanie [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically Meanie Aren't Very Good People, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not a lot of dialogue, One Shot, darker themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonNitrogen/pseuds/NeonNitrogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many words a person could use to describe Mingyu; reliable, trustworthy, maybe even puppy-like. But cheater had never been one of them. (A story of how Mingyu had somehow allowed a boy named Wonwoo to taint and skew the very essence of what made Mingyu, Mingyu.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got inspiration for this and ended up writing it all in one night?? (Something that had never happened to me) But I've kept it for a few days to myself so that I could give my brain time to refresh and edit it accordingly. 
> 
> I was originally planning on adding this to my Meanie Drabble book (Which you can read [Here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5696113/chapters/13120648)), but I kinda ended up really liking this?? And wanted to showcase it in a way by making it it's own separate One Shot. Plus I feel like it's a little long to be added to something that's suppose to contain shorter works so yeah...
> 
> Please enjoy!

The first time Mingyu met Wonwoo, it was honestly nothing special. Absolutely nothing about it could have prepared him for the series of events that would take place between him and Wonwoo, and there was no tells to the grievances that were in store for him after meeting said individual.

The circumstances behind them meeting were relatively normal. Their respective boyfriends had apparently been childhood friends and had started to rekindle their long lost friendship after finding out that they coincidentally attended the same college.

Minghao had dragged Mingyu along to meet him after what Mingyu counted to be the third time Minghao had met up with Junhui, his boyfriend muttering something along the lines of how he needed to show Junhui that _he_ had the better boyfriend.

The meet up ended up bearing a closer resemblance to a fight then an introduction. In lieu of proper introductions, Minghao and Junhui had almost immediately started a rapid fire battle that consisted of them shooting off qualities that they deemed their boyfriends had that qualified as something to boast about.

“Mingyu got offered a basketball scholarship.”

“Wonwoo is on an all-expense paid scholarship for literature.”

“Mingyu has a part time job as a model.”

“Wonwoo already has a job lined up for him after he graduates.”

“Mingyu can _cook_.”

At this, Junhui was starting to look a little red in the face, and Minghao was looking a bit too smug for his own good. Simultaneously, both Wonwoo and Mingyu somehow realized that this wasn’t going to end anytime soon without some sort of outside prompt and ended up stepping in to stop the childish game.

Wonwoo easily curled his arm around Junhui’s waist just as Mingyu leaned in to press a soft kiss to Minghao’s temple, whispering small reassurances that they shouldn’t make this into such a big deal.

In the end, they had settled on the civil decision that each boy had their individual charms that made them perfect for their respective boyfriends.

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo nodded along to that, before getting caught by his sharp gaze. He looked down, for some reason feeling self-conscious that he'd been caught looking.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time Mingyu met Wonwoo, it was without their boyfriends around to act as a sort of buffer.

It was a convenient coincidence. An instance in which you never realized your daily schedule interacted with someone until after you’ve been properly introduced.

Mingyu hadn’t realized before that he and Wonwoo shared a literature class together, since the class consisted of over 50 students and Mingyu could barely bring himself to acknowledge the teacher, let alone some other kid in attendance to this class.

But their timing had been right, and Mingyu had arrived just in time to see Wonwoo making his way into class. If they hadn’t ran into each other at the classroom doorway, they probably would have stayed ignorant to their meshing schedules for a long time, since the boys sat on opposite sides of the room and rarely had to interact with the rest of the student body present.

Wonwoo had just entered when Mingyu catches sight of the strong jaw and slim figure that he recognized to belong to his boyfriend’s friend’s boyfriend.

“Hey!” called Mingyu. Wonwoo had somehow realized that it was him that Mingyu was singling out, and stalled in his steps. “Wonwoo, right?”

Wonwoo nodded after turning to acknowledge Mingyu, gaze unrelenting now that they caught Mingyu’s eyes. It held a strange weight to it that Mingyu hadn’t felt in their first encounter, and the sudden onslaught of such an uncomfortable atmosphere had him shuffling his feet before casting his eyes downward, being the first to break the eyeline.

“Ahh, I— I was just making sure, since you looked familiar,” continued on Mingyu uncomfortably. Wonwoo had shown to be a quiet person when the four of them had been together the first time, but the strange weight to this interaction was new and surprising. Mingyu wasn’t sure what to label the feeling as; all he knew was that it made him nervous.

Just then, the teacher pushed past the two who were still crowding the entrance before calling attention to the classroom. It broke whatever weird spell Wonwoo’s gaze had created, the atmosphere falling back to normal the second Wonwoo turned to take his seat, leaving Mingyu to copy such actions.

But Mingyu couldn’t help but feel a hot presence settle over him for the rest of class. He wanted to look but was too afraid to confirm his suspicions.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third, fourth and onward times that Mingyu interacted with Wonwoo, they were all very mundane interactions. Double dates had started to become the norm between the four boys, and that was the majority of when Mingyu would ever interact with Wonwoo.

It was subtle, but now that Mingyu had got whiff of it in concentrated form, Mingyu could feel the unsettling atmosphere settle into him whenever he was around Wonwoo. Not enough to concern him, but just enough to convince Mingyu that he wouldn’t want to see Wonwoo outside of a setting that didn’t have Minghao and Junhui involved.

Even though they both now know they share a class together, neither party makes an effort to interact during it. They seemed to both have their reasons, Mingyu’s being that he was scared to get a repeat of what happened before between them.

Mingyu never ends up telling Minghao that he shares a class with Wonwoo, and since Junhui never brings up this fact to either him or Minghao convinces Mingyu that Wonwoo has kept it a secret as well.

It wasn’t that he was trying to hide the fact, he just didn’t want Minghao to know that he has a place where he is able to interact with Wonwoo without Minghao being at his side or Junhui at Wonwoo’s. Never wanted to give Minghao an incentive to try and convince Mingyu to become closer friends with Wonwoo.

And it wasn’t that Mingyu didn’t like Wonwoo. He’s been the utmost gentleman and even a fun conversationalist when Junhui was around. It was just that their second interaction had left such a hugely negative imprint on Mingyu, convincing him that something was off about Wonwoo.

Mingyu is the kind of guy to listen to his instincts. A cut and dry, bad vibes mean bad vibes for a reason kind of mentality. There had been only a few rare instances that his instincts had lead him astray, and he didn’t think that this was the time to start doubting them.

And his instincts were saying to stay away from Wonwoo. The guy had never done anything personally to Mingyu — has probably only uttered a handful of sentences that were said directly to him — but it wasn’t his tone or words that had given him bad vibes when it concerned Wonwoo.

It was the sharp gaze he would find settled on him in the middle of movie night over at Junhui and Wonwoo’s place. Or how Mingyu would look up from a group study session to the feeling of that gaze on him, only to have Wonwoo keep looking even after he had been caught. It raised the hairs on the back of his neck, sent a chill down his spine. It gets to the point that Mingyu realizes that he might even be afraid of Wonwoo.

Mingyu had never had to deal with something of this magnitude.

But it’s nothing he can’t easily brush past when in company, if only to keep his boyfriend happy. It seems that Minghao never notices it, and Junhui definitely doesn’t if he was so willing to date the guy. So Mingyu decides that even though the boy gives him the heebie jeebies at times, he’s ultimately harmless.

But it was after another private encounter, when Wonwoo had somehow been assigned to him as his partner for an assignment in literature class, that had proved him wrong. The strange atmosphere was back with a vengeance, and Mingyu now has the time and opportunity to label it.

_Greed._

It makes his stomach drop and causes him to put too much force on his pencil, breaking the lead against his paper when he finally pin points just what exactly the look signified. Wonwoo was looking at him like he was something he wanted. Something to own and possess.

And when Mingyu looks up to stare into that exact gaze after his realization, he feels an odd sensation he wouldn’t expect to swirl around in his stomach at a time like this.

But it was more the lack thereof of emotions he should be feeling that really scares Mingyu.

There was no guilt, no shame, no anger at Wonwoo. He didn’t feel disgusted or sad that Wonwoo was looking at him in such a way.

What he did feel was pity for Junhui, and maybe a small amount for Minghao. But at the time, he wasn’t completely sure as to just why that was a thing.

So Mingyu concludes that he isn’t afraid of Wonwoo. Instead, he realizes that he was afraid to be _alone_ with him. Afraid of what Wonwoo could pull out of him if given the time and privacy to do so.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nowadays, it was a rare occasion if Junhui would make his way over to Mingyu and Minghao’s place without Wonwoo in tow.

When Minghao inquired about his absence, Junhui explained that Wonwoo was visiting his parents for the weekend, which was why he wasn’t able to accompany him.

It was during a bathroom break for Minghao that Junhui brings it up.

“Why don’t you and Wonwoo try hanging out on your own? You guys seem like you could be good friends if you gave it a chance.”

Mingyu stiffens a bit in his seat, but luckily Junhui wasn’t paying close attention.

“Oh, I dunno.. I don’t think we would have anything in common to talk about besides you and Minghao…” Mingyu brushes his fringe to the side, just like he was trying to do to Junhui’s inquiry.

Junhui sends him a borderline pleading look. “Could you at least consider it? He doesn’t hang out with other people as much as he probably should.”

The only thing Mingyu could bring himself to do is hum non-committedly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mingyu is currently struggling with his literature homework and Minghao is his only outlet for his stress. One of his favorite things about his boyfriend is that he humors him most the time, allowing him to squawk, moan, and complain all he wants.

But this time around, Minghao instead has a suggestion.

“Wonwoo’s on a literature scholarship, right?”

Mingyu feels his stomach drop, already knowing where this was heading.

“Why don’t I ask Junhui if Wonwoo would be willing to tutor you?”

Usually, Mingyu would appreciate how Minghao is looking out for him, trying to help in any way he could. But if it had been anyone else, Mingyu probably would have jumped on that offer.

“Oh, don’t worry about it… I don’t want to inconvenience Wonwoo.”

Minghao already has his phone in hand, typing away at a message that Mingyu wishes he could somehow erase without either alarming Minghao or hurting his feelings.

“Don’t be silly, he’ll probably be happy to help.”

Which is how Mingyu ended up with an entire hour of his day, 3 times a week, appointed to the one and only Jeon Wonwoo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn’t take long for Mingyu to realize that Wonwoo is equally as much a masochist as he was a sadist. And that it was entirely Wonwoo’s fault that either of them were in this situation now.

The cool feeling of Wonwoo’s hand covering his own was the start of the fall. Mingyu looked up from his homework, a look of confusion prominent on his face. He was greeted by a wide smile, one that looked pure, but held darkness in the corners.

It was the first time Mingyu had caught a glimpse of the blackness that oozed out of Wonwoo. He had been feeling it all along, his instincts still as sharp as he remembered them to be, but to witness just why he had such a bad feeling about Wonwoo right in front of him both chilled him to the bone and caused Mingyu’s pupils to dilate.

“Oh, how I’ve been interested in you Mingyu…” cooed Wonwoo almost lovingly. Mingyu might have been able to convince himself that his words could have been considered romantic if not for the glint in Wonwoo’s eyes.

Mingyu bit his lip, feeling like a trapped animal. Something twisted in his stomach, making him feel way more nauseated from Wonwoo’s simple touch then what was warranted.

Mingyu liked to think of himself as an honest man. Honest to his beliefs, his morals, his boyfriend. Honesty was the best policy, and it had yet to betray him in the way it was about to.

But Wonwoo was like antimatter, mysterious and magnetic in ways he shouldn’t have been. Making Mingyu question everything he believed honesty stood for. Honesty wasn’t supposed to get you in trouble, not if you played by the rules and stuck to the straight and narrow.

And if Mingyu was going to be completely honest with himself, he felt himself attracted to Wonwoo. Attracted to what he was offering. The emotions he was feeling, the rush that made its way through his veins. Attracted to the evil that laid in wait in Wonwoo’s eyes.

Wonwoo knew exactly what he was asking of Mingyu and knew the consequences. Had probably thought them over many more times then Mingyu had, but still forged onward.

Wonwoo was equally a masochist as he was a sadist; he wanted to pull himself down to a level that not many had achieved, and he was elated at the idea of dragging Mingyu right down with him.

“What do you mean, Wonwoo?” asked Mingyu, even though he knew exactly what he had meant. He realized that Wonwoo loved playing with the darkness that laid in his own heart, wanted to spill it forward. Wanted to tug at what little was harbored in Mingyu’s own heart and spill it into his own, having them intermingle in a way that no two people should ever allow.

Wonwoo blinked and bit his lower lip hard. Took his hand away from Mingyu’s hand and continued with whatever he had been doing on his phone before this whole interaction started.

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo knew he didn’t need to answer. Wonwoo saw it in his eyes, Mingyu felt it on his face. Instead of angry confusion, it held curiosity. Mingyu had showed that he was interested in what Wonwoo was offering whether or not he really wanted to, and that was the start of when Mingyu had started to spiral. He had allowed something new and wrong to grow in his chest, planted by the darkness that oozed out of Wonwoo, allowing it to take root and flourish inside of Mingyu.

Mingyu could feel a side of himself he never knew even existed raise up and push its way forward. This new persona that Mingyu felt himself taking on equally scared him just as much as it excited him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mingyu was leaving his morning literature class when he felt an arm slip into the crook of his elbow, taking a hold of both Mingyu’s body and trajectory.

“Where are we going?” asked Mingyu, unable to keep the quiver out of his voice.

Wonwoo had a bad habit of not answering Mingyu, but he figured it was all for the better. Mingyu probably would have hated whatever answer Wonwoo would have given him anyways.

He was led to an office, empty except for a single desk and chair. It was obviously unused and Mingyu knew just as they walked in that there was no way someone would accidentally stumble their way into here.

The second the door was closed behind them, Wonwoo was flush to Mingyu’s chest, head tucked deep under his jaw. Mingyu stood stiff, arms out as Wonwoo’s large hands came up to palm and grab at everything.

Mingyu’s waist, his neck, his hair; anything he could get a hold of.

“God,” breathed out Wonwoo hotly onto Mingyu’s neck, sounding way more blissed out than was appropriate. But nothing about this situation was appropriate.

And Mingyu started to feel it, the longer he allowed Wonwoo’s form to lay nestled deeply into his own. It was like the darkness that grew from Wonwoo’s void was actively seeping out and into Mingyu’s own. He felt his arms relax, even going as far as gripping Wonwoo’s sides with his hands, experimenting with how it felt.

Wonwoo felt the same as Minghao. They were both slight in form, both tall figures and long limbs.

But when Mingyu opened his eyes and glanced down, he was almost shocked to see dark hair and heavy set eyes. A face angular and sharp, the exact opposite of Minghao’s own curves and innocence.

And suddenly, Mingyu was feeling bold, spurred on by just _how much_ Wonwoo wasn’t Minghao.

Mingyu had only ever done any sort of sexual activities with Minghao, having found him early on in life. Because of that, they only ever got a chance to explore their sexuality and desires with each other. So it made it almost intoxicating with just how different Wonwoo reacted to Mingyu’s ministrations when compared to Minghao.

The darkness oozed. It spread over Mingyu’s form and relaxed his tense muscles. He could almost forget that this was something he shouldn’t be doing. But in all honestly, he didn’t want to. It added to the thrill of it all.

Wonwoo took the first step once again, much more willing to step closer and closer to the edge, knowing that he would be dragging Mingyu right along with him. The darkness between them was sticky, and where Wonwoo went, Mingyu followed.

So Wonwoo pulled back from where he was tucked, capturing Mingyu’s lips suddenly and forcefully. It was a hot, nearly messy ordeal. Both over zealous with just how _wrong_ this was, but continued on roughly, excited by just how _right_ it felt.

And instead of the soft whimper that Mingyu knew he could draw out of Minghao every time he did something special with his tongue, he felt a low hum vibrate from Wonwoo’s throat straight into his own, leaving Mingyu feeling dizzy.

Mingyu knew in that moment that Minghao and Junhui had been arguing over the wrong thing. Instead of boasting over which one had the better boyfriend, they should have been arguing over who had the worst one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sex with Wonwoo had filled all the wrong gaps. It satisfied just like how picking a scab was satisfying. Even though you knew you shouldn’t be doing it, you still felt a sick sort of accomplishment when all was said and done.

The void in Mingyu’s chest that had started to take form the minute Wonwoo had stepped into Mingyu’s life was now ten times its original size. It held lies and deceit, full of dark emotions that were nothing close to healthy. It made Mingyu feel empty, but in its wake left an entirely new and dangerous feeling. A high that Mingyu knew he could never achieve any other way.

Mingyu’s only saving grace in all this was that he wasn’t alone at the edge, Wonwoo standing right there beside him. They were holding hands, Wonwoo’s void just as large as Mingyu’s own, and he smiled from the cliff's edge every time Mingyu looked. Wonwoo had just as much to lose from this arrangement, and Mingyu figured that that was exactly the reason why Wonwoo had that smile on his face.

Mingyu was staring up at the ceiling of his and Minghao’s bedroom; both Junhui and Minghao conveniently away for the weekend at a dancing competition. He couldn’t help but scowl up at it, upset with himself for allowing a place of such familiarity and good be tainted with the black that oozed out of Mingyu’s heart whenever Wonwoo was around to influence it.

Minghao was unaware and Junhui was unaware. Blind to what Mingyu and Wonwoo riled up in each other. Wonwoo had brought out feelings and emotions Mingyu never even knew he was capable of feeling. Influenced Mingyu to do actions and make choices he never imagined himself actively making.

“Something wrong?” came the deep, hypnotizing voice of Wonwoo. His head was pillowed on Mingyu’s shoulder, a hand absent-mindedly fiddling with his hair.

“Yes,” replied Mingyu, voice hoarse from both last night's activities and the emotions that were settling there.

Mingyu felt Wonwoo nuzzle down deeper into the junction of his neck and shoulder, reminding him that they were both still naked under the thin sheet. Wonwoo settled, body still for a few seconds before feeling a smile grow against his neck. And even though Mingyu couldn’t see it, he knew it was the most genuine smile he had ever known Wonwoo to make.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who made it all the way down here. I hope you liked it! I would appreciate it a lot if you left kudos and comments if you did, I myself am a huge fan of darker themed fics where not everyone is considered a 'good person' so I would love to hear if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also! Come say hi to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/NeonNitrogen) I basically just retweet a bunch of Seventeen or complain about my writing, but I love to talk too!


End file.
